The Redention of a Hero
by Jhoendryb
Summary: La historia ira en torno a la vida de un personaje llamado Marcus el cual vivirá perseguido por los enemigos de su padre, ira comprendiendo el potencial de sus poderes y lograra convertirse en un verdadero héroe como su padre o tal vez quizas mejor que el.


**CAPITULO 1**

 **El, entre todos**

Vale, empecemos erase una vez un mundo en el que, *Sonido de decepción*, vale no, va enserio, hace mucho tiempo, habían héroes muy poderosos, al pasar el tiempo estos héroes fueron desapareciendo, algunos procrearon hijos dejándolos al cuidado de sus madres, pero a decir verdad pocos obtuvieron las habilidades de sus padres, otros eran niños comunes y corrientes, entre ellos uno en particular era…

En algún lugar una pareja regresaba de hacer sus compras diarias, cuando de repente cerca de ellos se escucha un llanto de un bebe

-Olivia: Marco, escuchas… ¿será un bebe?

Ñaa ñaa ñaa...

-Marco: ¿? parece que si

En ese momento Olivia corre en busca del bebe hacia los arboles ya que se encontraban en un camino que los dirigía hacia una montaña un poco alejada de la ciudad, siguiendo su llanto luego de algunos segundos frente a ella se encontraba una casa que parecía que estaba recientemente quemada, Marco la persigue y se detiene justo cuando ella lo hace observando lo que había frente de el

-Marco: Pero… Qué demonios ocurrió aquí?

-Olivia: Me preocupa, un niño no estaría en un lugar como este y llorando, acompáñame

-Marco: Esta bien solo ten cuidado, esto está demasiado inestable por el fuego

-Olivia: *sonrojada* Tranquilo, es lindo cuando te preocupas por mi

El llanto del bebe deja de escucharse, ellos entran por lo que parecía ser los restos de una puerta, en ese instante Marco observa una canasta justo al final del pasillo, de nuevo él bebe llora pero esta vez con mucha más intensidad

-Marco: Olivia…

Olivia lo mira y el levanta su dedo en dirección a la canasta ya que ella había entrado y se encontraba entretenida buscando hacia otro lado

-Marco: el llanto viene de ahí

Olivia corre hacia él y cuando llega a la canasta ve a un bebe pero lo que más le impresiona es a una mujer muy mal herida al lado de ella, la mujer ya casi sin aliento le dice…

-"Chica desconocida": Por favor cuida a este niño, no lo abandones po-porfavor y protégelo como tu propio hijo, su nombre es… *ajag ajag*

-Olivia: No te esfuerces en hablar estas muy mal herida, si sigues hablando no vivirás

-"Chica desconocida":*Ya casi sin aliento* Marcus…

La chica deja de hablar por unos segundos y el silencio se apodera del alrededor

Olivia se percata de ellos y callada coloca sus dedos en su cuello tratando de sentir su pulso pero tal chica había muerto, estaba muy mal herida había recibido un golpe, en su estómago tenía un golpe en forma de espiral

Marco y Olivia deciden llevarse al bebe pero antes de irse Marco cava una tumba para la chica ya que no la podían dejar al aire libre

…..

….

….

Han pasado 7 años desde ese accidente el chico Marcus ya tenía 8 años ya que cuando lo encontraron tenía al menos 9 o 10 meses de nacido, pero para evitarse ese tipo de problemas decidieron que ese día sería su cumpleaños, ese día cuando la pareja llego a su casa sacaron al bebe de la canasta y una carta salió de bajo de él que decía…

-Carta:

Si alguien está leyendo esto quiere decir que no estoy junto a el, soy Melissa Mordel no soy su madre pero me encomendaron protegerlo con mi vida y eso eh echo pero no puedo mas no soy rival para los que nos persiguen, nos persiguen ya que el padre de Marcus era un héroe pero era tan bueno que como todos los buenos tenía muchos enemigos ya que siempre hizo lo correcto y encerró a muchas personas malas, ha desaparecido y por eso están en busca de su hijo para hacerle pagar por todo lo que ha pasado, por favor cuídenlo, si lo han encontrado no se preocupen al momento de tocar la canasta he puesto un hechizo el cual les hará pensar a todo el mundo que el niño ha muerto en pocas palabras Marcus para el resto del mundo es un chico normal y corriente hijo de la o las personas que lo hayan encontrado, pero solo durara hasta los 18 años de Marcus, traten de hacerlo entrenar poco a poco el vera por su cuenta su propio poder, Marcus es el hijo del héroe más…

La carta no la lograron terminar a decir verdad tiene un poco de sangre en una de sus puntas de la parte de abajo, como si cuando la escribían, la hayan atacado y estaba bastante arrugada…

…...

…

…

…

-Olivia: Marco, vamos a criarlo

-Marco: Claro… *pensativo*

-Olivia: ¿Qué sucede?

-Marco: Nada es solo que es demasiado conveniente ¿No te parece?

-Olivia: A que te refieres?

-Marcus: Ahm… tenemos que entrenarlo y curiosamente soy dueño de un dojo y maestro de artes marciales…

-Olivia: …

-Olivia: Solo son ideas tuyas…


End file.
